Patch y yo y unas cuantas personas mas
by amatsuru
Summary: Nuevas personas como se lo tomaran Patch y Nora sobre toda que estas personas intentan lo mejor y al vez lo peor de su relación
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Antes que nada los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Becca Fitzpatrick solo algunos que se desarrollen en la trama**

Eran vacaciones de verano no esperaba nada en especial había hecho planes para ir a Delphic con Patch ya que no iba a estar por cuestiones de trabajo va a pasar por mí a las 9:00 pm apenas eran las 8:30 PASO MUY RAPIDO EL TIEMPO! .Tocaron la puerta fui abrir la puerta y vi amì madre con mis 2 hermanos 4 de mis sobrinos entonces….Familia+ Mamá +Patch=a…

-Noraaaaa-gritaron al unisonó al verme me quede helada

-Mamá que haces aquí pensé que regresabas en 4 días y ellos que hacen aquí-dije dirigiéndome hacia ellos

-Te queríamos dar una sorpresa lo llevábamos planeando un mes- ok les presentare ami familia la hermana mayor se llama Lena, el hermano mediano Jonathan y mis sobrinos el mayor tiene 9 se llama Cristhofer, el mayor-mediano tiene 7 se llama Miles , la mediana tiene 6 y se llama Thalia , la chica se llama Annabeth y tiene 4

-Que maravillosa sorpresa – vi mi reloj 8:35 ya no tenía tiempo

-Pasen – dijo mi madre – Nora llévalos a los cuartos de huéspedes

-Pero mamá – me interrumpió

-Pero nada Nora – me corto

-Vengan- dije de mala gana deje a Lena y a sus 2 hijos a Cristhofer y a Thalia en la habitación junto a la mía a Jonathan con sus hijos Annabeth y Miles cheque la hora en mi celular 8:50 NOOOOO! Baje corriendo las escaleras

-Mamá – grite

-Nora que paso – como le explicaba lo de Patch suavemente- Patch va a llegar en unos 10 minutos te veo luego vale – su rostro cambio a una facción reprobatoria

-Nora todos vamos a ir a cenar a Coopersmith's

-Pero mamá yo hice planes con Patch por que no dijiste que vendrían – sonó el timbre Patch había llegado corrí hacia la puerta –Patch iba vestido totalmente de negro me perdí un momento en sus ojos negros

-Nos vamos Ángel – voltee a ver a mamá

\- Con una condición – juraría que mamá tenía una sonrisa maliciosa temi `por la respuesta pero a un así respondí

-Cual-su mirada se agudizo detrás de mí mirando a Patch

-Lleva contigo a Annabeth y a Thalia

-Pero mamá – voltee a ver a Patch " Ángel quienes son Thalia y Annabeth? " hablo en mi mente

-Mis primas – respondí en voz alta voltee hacia mamá – pero por que estarán mejor con sus padres

-Esa es mi condición – mire a Patch "ok tráelas las abandonamos en Delphic y las buscamos ya para irnos"

-Tiene – dije en un susurro "perderlas ahora suena mejor" – sonrió

-Patch – casi grite

\- Si Ángel – respondió "Ok tráelas pero queda algo pendiente "- pero sus labios estaban sobre mi oído sentí una electricidad que me recorrió por todo el cuerpo

\- Ok – le dije amì madre .Mi madre les grito a Annabeth y a Thalia subió a hablar con mis hermanos y bajo enseguida con mis sobrinas en cada mano

\- ¿Quien es el tipo vestido de negro?- pregunto Annabeth

\- Si ¿Quién es?- dijo Thalia – Annabeth a pesar de ser menor que Thalia era más perceptiva y tenía una gran inteligencia para su edad

\- El es Patch – conteste

-Y….. es –pregunto Thalia

\- Mi novio- conteste algo ruborizada

\- Es guapo – dijo Annabeth – me ruborice todavía más – mi madre le dirigió a Patch una mirada de desagrado

\- Bueno nos vamos – dijo Patch

\- Claro - conteste mamá me dio la mano de Thalia y a Patch la de Annabeth – cuando Patch y Annabeth salieron mamá se acerco a mí

\- Ni se te ocurra dejarlas solas con Patch – susurro a mi oído

\- Mamá Patch no les hará nada – dije mientras .Salía Patch y Annabeth nos esperaban junto a al Jeep Commander

\- Wow tienes un carro muy grande – dijo Thalia –mientras los observaba

-Suban – dije mientras abría la puerta primero subió Annabeth y luego Thalia subi detrás de ellas para ajustarles el cinturón de seguridad

\- No queremos ponernos el cinturón de seguridad – dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué?- pregunte

-Por que los cinturones de seguridad son para gente pequeña y nosotras ya somos grandes – dijo Thalia

-No es cierto los grande también los utilizan- explique

-No es cierto- dijo Annabeth

\- Si se ponen el cinturón de regreso compraremos helados – algo había aprendido de negociar con Vee

\- Ok – dijeron sonrientes y dejaron que les abrochara el cinturón de seguridad baje del Jeep y lo rodee para ir a la puerta del copiloto subí Patch tenía una expresión divertida me dedico un sonrisita

\- Asustada Ángel – esa frase la primera vez que estuve con el en Delphic

\- No, prepárate nos espera una larga noche- "no era esta situación como yo me imaginaba que dirías esa frase"

\- Y tú por qué no te has puesto el cinturón de seguridad – grito Annabeth

\- Ángel tiene razón – jalo el cinturón de seguridad y toco coquetamente mi hombro y lo abrocho

El trayecto hacia Delphic se me hizo muy muy largo sobre todo porque Annabeth y Thalia no dejaban de hacer preguntas como ¿Por qué Patch te dice Ángel si te llamas Nora?¿Patch es emo? y de preguntar si ya íbamos a llegar algunas de sus preguntas de verdad me daban ganas de taparles la boca o tomarme enserio la propuesta de Patch de perderlas en Delphic. Bajamos del Jeep al parecer Annabeth y Thalia estaban fascinadas con Patch y no era imaginación mía ni nada lo digo porque traía colgadas de sus piernas me miro "Ángel se que disfrutas viéndome sufrir pero ayúdame"

-Annabeth, Thalia – grite – dejen en paz a Patch soltaron sus piernas a regañadientes

-Y ¿A dónde quieren ir primero? –pregunto Patch

\- ¿Quieren ir a jugar en las maquinas?- pregunte mirándolas

\- Podemos jugar pool- sugirió Patch

-Patch no le vas a enseñar a jugar pool –dije – ni si quiera alcanzan la mesa

\- Ni cuando crezcan- dijo Patch en tono sarcástico

-¿Qué es el pool? – dijo Annabeth

-Un juego- respondió Patch

Fuimos a los juegos mecánicos, a las maquinas, las niñas no paraban de reír cada vez que le preguntábamos que si estaban cansadas ya decían no pasaba de que vomitaran por el juego mecánico y que cual sería el siguiente juego Patch había ido por algunas golosinas y refrescos me sentía cansada era sorprendente de que ellas siguieran despiertas Patch llego con un montón de dulces como para volverte diabético

¿quieres que loe de una sobrecarga de azúcar ?- dije enarcando una ceja

-Wow –Annabeth grito - cuantos dulces y se abalanzaron hacia ellos Patch me tendió mi bebida

\- Como se dice – les dije a Annabeth y Thalia

\- Gracias Patch- dijeron ambas-tome la soda era refrescante me devolvió las energías

Después de un rato y de un par de juegos mas nos fuimos de Delphic hacia la heladería pedí un helado de chocolate me senté junto a Patch cuando me senté junto a él me embarro la nariz con helado Annabeth y Thalia no se quedaron atrás y me hundieron sus helados en la cara solo que con menos suavidad Patch reía a carcajadas igual que Annabeth y Thalia sonreí y me limite a limpiarme con una servilleta

-Gracias por la mascarilla de helado –dije mientras reía

\- Te dejo una apariencia muy fresca – dijo Patch con una sonrisa picara

\- Muy cierto- dijo Thalia con lagrimas en los ojos de la risa Annabeth me toco la cara

\- y te dejo la piel muy suave- dijo llorando de la risa

Cuando salimos de la heladería apenas el coche empezó andar se quedaron dormidas Patch y yo platicamos cómodamente al llegar a la granja antes de bajar del Jeep Patch me dio un beso largo temí que Annabeth y Thalia se despertaran

-¿Me ayudas a bajar a Thalia? – pregunte

\- Claro Ángel – bajamos del Jeep Patch abrió la puerta primero estaba Annabeth le desabrocho el cinturón y luego a Thalia ¿Qué pensaba cargar a las dos? Primero levanto a Annabeth y después a Thalia y sin ningún problema bajo del Jeep cerré la puerta

\- Se suponía que yo debía cargar a una – dije ya sabía que a Patch no le representaba ni el menor problema cargarlas

\- Mejor abre la puerta – busque mis llaves en mi bolso rayos la olvide- así que corrí hacia la casa toque el timbre varias veces Lena abrió la puerta justo cuando Patch iba llegando lo miro sorprendida

\- Wow esta fuerte – dijo Lena

\- LENA!- la reprendí

-¿Dónde las dejo?- pregunto Patch

\- Oh lo siento –dije – arriba – subí con Patch pisándome los talones

\- En que puerta – pregunto Patch

\- A Thalia en la que esta ala izquierda de mi habitación y a Annabeth en la que está a la derecha -dejo primero a Annabeth y al recostarla se despertó

\- Adiós Patch – dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos

\- Adiós pequeña – le dijo Patch

Luego dejo a Thalia también se despertó

-Adiós Patch – dijo Thalia- me das un beso de buenas noches – somnolienta – Patch me miro y luego le deposito un beso en la frente se vio tan tierno awwwww salimos de la habitación lo despedí con un beso muy largo en la puerta

\- Te recojo mañana a las 5:00 pm –

Y salio


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

**Antes que nada los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Becca Fitzpatrick**

Me despertó una gran masa de gritos que se oía por toda la casa tocaron la puerta de mi habitación

-¿Quién?- pregunte

-Annabeth la abuela dice que bajes a desayunar- dijo con una voz de sueño y cansancio

-Voy Annie – dije

Me levante de la cama me vestí me puse un top azul, unos vaqueros y unos tenis rebice mi celular tenía un mensaje

**Patch:**

Ángel qué tal si vamos a jugar billar

P.D.: Annabeth babeo el Jeep

Solté una pequeña risa ante su comentario sobre Annabeth

**NORA:**

De acuerdo entonces te veo a las 5:00

P.D.: JAJAJAJA

Baje a desayunar mis hermanos y mis sobrinos ya habían empezado

-¿Quieres fruta?- pregunto mamá

\- Si – respondí me sirvió un tazón lleno de fresas y sandia

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy? – pregunto Lena tenía que preguntar

\- ¿Quieren ir a la playa? – pregunto mamá

\- Pero no traemos trajes de baño – dijo Jonathan

-Podemos ir a comprar unos – dijo mamá- pero tendrá que ir Nora con ustedes tengo que ir a trabajar salgo a las 2:00

-Puede ir Patch con nosotros- pregunto Thalia y casi me atraganto con una fresa que está comiendo todos se me quedaron viendo en especial mamá con cara de pocos amigos

-Siiiiiii!- grito Annabeth

\- ¿Quién es Patch?- pregunto Jonathan

-Mi novio – respondí con un pequeño rubor

-Nora es una salida en familia – dijo mamá

-Oh vamos mamá- dijo Lena

\- Si abuela Annabeth y Thalia dicen que compra muchos dulces-dijo miles

\- Y refrescos- dijo Cristhofer

De repente tenía a Annabeth, Thalia, Miles y a Cristhofer jalándome

-Por favor tía Nora dígale a Patch que venga con nosotros- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo voltee a ver a mamá

-De acuerdo Nora- dijo mamá- Patch puede venir con nosotros

-Ammm…. Emm.. claro-que no puede ser

Subí a mi habitación tome mi celular y busque el número de Patch contesto al segundo timbre

-Ángel- contesto

-Ahhhhhh-dije no sabía cómo decirle- que tal si en lugar de ir a jugar billar vamos a la playa

-Eso suena genial y se verá genial- no me dejo terminar

-Con mi familia- dije oí soltar un pequeño gruñido a Patch

-Pero Ángel…..pero podemos perdernos misteriosamente no?

\- Si eso sería genial-

Y colgué seria un día muy largo

**Se que es muy corto perdon tratare de subir pronto**


End file.
